harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hogwarts founders
Clean-up Can someone clean up this article? :::Butterfly the rabbit 19:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Delete tag A tag was recently placed on this article with the following rationale: "This page doesnt have much purpose. There are seperate aarticles for the founders. Also most info is in the Hogwarts article." I completely agree that we should try to cut down on redundant articles. However, I don't see this article as being redundant, because it provides an overview of information relating to the founders, whereas the individual articles on each of the founders have more detailed coverage. It's sorts of like how we have articles for Horcrux, Killing Curse, Inferius, etc., but also a Dark Arts article that gives an overview of all these topics. I think that overview articles are useful, because they give readers the option to quickly find information in a central location, instead of having to read through several different articles. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : You have a point Starstuff, and I partially agree, I placed the tag because I felt that it was unneccesary, but I see what your saying. I now think it should stay, If noone else has an objection. -- RatneerOwl Me! ''' 00:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Another thing is that when you have a broad topic, it's a good idea to spread coverage of it across several sub-articles, in order to keep the root-level article from getting too long. So, for the Hogwarts article, there are sub-articles like Hogwarts uniform, Hogwarts founders, Hogwarts subjects, etc. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) chocolate frog cards Hi, I have found a site in the internet where you can see all the Hogwarts founders as chocolate frog cards with the actors of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Perhaps it does interest you. Here is the source: http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4011/4672976752_884ef32209.jpg Harry granger 20:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Verify tag Since 2007, April 6, this page exists. Now suddenly this '''verify tag was put on. What is the reason for that? Harry granger 21:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bumping! Harry granger 21:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can no one explain? Harry granger 22:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :There's absolutely no need for a verify tag. I removed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 There's a character pack that you can buy for free to play with in LEGO Harry Potter. All four founders are featured in it (I loved playing with Rowena Ravenclaw!). I have no clue how the screencap my TV or the LEGO HP game so I'm hoping that somebody will find a good picture of the founders' LEGO versions. -- PerryPeverell 14:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Actors Which actors play the four founders? RichardOfYorkGaveBattleInVain (talk) 00:37, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Do you mean in the talking portraits featured at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter? I don't think this has ever been revealed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Did a bit of digging and found the actor who played Salazar Slytherin. His name is Ken Bones. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:58, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, that's the only actor who is known. In the article of Salazar Slytherin he is mentioned, too. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:49, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: I mean the "wallofportaits" picturesRichardOfYorkGaveBattleInVain (talk) 02:29, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: I think Ravenclaw is Catherine Tate. ::::The "wallofportraits" show the same actors from the Wizarding World. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 06:16, December 5, 2016 (UTC)